


1950

by mistyyygoode



Series: Carol One Shots [1]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Before Therese, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Lesbian Encounter, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: I love it when we play 1950, it's so cold that your stare's 'bout to kill me, I'm surprised when you kiss me.____Or in which, my idea's of Abby's and Carol's relationship through the years before Therese enters the picture.





	1950

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, loves. It's been a while since I've written anything Carol related. I've been wanting to get back into the fandom for a while now. I hope you guys enjoy what I have in store. I do hope to get back to "My Angel" sometime soon! Also, these are based off what's said in the movie since I never finished the book. ~B

They had known each other since they were barely hitting double digits. Abby, ten at the time, found comfort in the new girl in town, Carol, who had just turned eleven. She found herself intrigued by the older girl more than anyone she knew in their grade. They became best friends in a matter of a week.

Over a lifetime they only grew closer, seeing each other through thick and thin, the best and the worst of times. Through every heartbreak, every heartache, every goodbye, and yet they still stood next to one another, sticking together like glue and paper, never leaving each other's sides.

Carol knew the dreaded secret Abby always held deep within her, but never let her know it. Only to find out on one of the nights that was supposed to be the best of your high school years. It was prom night, and Carol hadn't seen Abby for nearly thirty minutes after she saw Abby and a boy named Todd had walked off. She started to worry and walked out of the gymnasium to find her friend. As she began to walk around the corner in the hallway, she heard a hard slap, followed by Abby yelling, "I don't like men, you're such a fucking pig!"

Carol's eyes widened as she heard footsteps quickly walking in the other direction. She finally looked around the corner to see Tom on his knees with his hands over his groin. "You fucking jerk! What did you do to her?" the blonde asked as she approached the older boy.

"I-I just tried to kiss her! I didn't lay a hand on her!" he was quick to say.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Well never, ever kiss a woman without her permission again, understood? Especially Abby, or I swear to God, you will never be having children. Understood?"

Todd mumbled a small, "Yes," before getting back up to his feet and running off.

Carol sighed before waking the way she heard Abby's footsteps go earlier. She found herself in front of the woman's restroom, and once she had stepped inside, she could hear a quiet sob coming from one of the stalls. She locked the main room and started walking down the path of stalls until she found Abby sitting on the floor of the last one. She had her knees pulled to her chest, and her makeup was running down her face. 

"Abs," the blonde frowned as she sat down next to her friend on the floor. She instantly wrapped her arms around the other teen and held her close. She cradled her as a mother would a wounded child. "It's going to be okay, whatever happened will be okay."

"Y-You don't un-understand..." Abby sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

"Then tell me, Abby. Talk to me." Carol said softly as she ran her fingers through thick brown hair. She wanted Abby to tell her.

"I-I'm gay... a-and this night was a mistake," Abby mumbled out through sobs and tears. She absolutely hated saying what she knew was true.

"Okay, and? Abby, I've known since we were kids." Carol said softly.

The younger teen looked up, eyes red and teary. "Wh-what?"

"I've known... I've always known. It's obvious... I mean, you don't like any boys, and the first date you've ever been on was tonight, just because your mother set it up." Carol said.

Abby just sighed and rested her head back on her friend's shoulder.

"Now, tell me what on earth is the matter, darling," Carol said in a soothing tone.

"T-Todd f-found out..." she took a moment, trying to stabilize her breathing. "He tried to kiss me, an-and I slapped him... he told me I was a goddamn fool, and I kneel him in a crotch, and I yelled that I hate men and that he's a pig." Her head raised again. "He-he'll tell the whole town, Carol... I-I'm finished." She sobbed softly.

"He won't," Carol smirked.

"How do y-you know?"

"Well, because after you left, I may have threatened him."

"You did not!" Abby gasped.

The blonde smirked, "Oh, yes I did."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, I kind of guess what happened, and I heard you scream—"

"Then why did you make me tell you the whole goddamn night?" Abby furrowed her brows.

"Because," Carol sighed. "I didn't want to tell you I knew. It's better to know you're confident and comfortable telling me instead."

"Well, of course, I do. Now, on with the story." Abby grinned.

"I threatened him that he would never be able to have babies if he did something like that again," Carol said with a wicked grin.

"Carol!" Abby laughed with a smile. "I can't believe you! Well, actually, I can, but still!"

Carol chuckled. "How about we get out of here instead of going back? We can raid your mom's liquor cabinet and drink the night away."

"Sounds like a plan. But, will you help me get cleaned up first?" Abby asked.

"Of course, come on, babe," Carol said once she stood up. She held out her hands for the brunette.

Abby got up and they walked to the sink. She leaned against the wall as Carol grabbed a paper towel. She wetted it and started to clean up her friend's face. Once she was cleaned off, she softly kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's blow this joint."

"A joint sounds nice," Abby mumbled.

"Do you have any at home?" Carol asked as she unlocked the door.

"No... I'd have to ask Jimmy for some on the way out."

"We can just get drunk tonight," Carol said as she grabbed her best friend's hand and started to pull her into the hallway.

"I'm fine with that."

The two left the building and went straight for Abby's truck. It didn't take long before they were at Abby's house. Thankfully, there wasn't a car in the driveway, which meant there wouldn't be anyone else home for some time. She parked the truck and they both got out of the vehicle.

"You know since we're home alone for a while, we can have our own party," Abby said.

Carol smirked, "Lovely."

Once they were inside, Carol started to strip herself of the tight dress she was in and tossed it aside. "I'll go grab myself a shirt from your room."

"Okay, can you grab me a shirt too?" Abby asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Course!" the blonde yelled as she started to run upstairs. She grabbed them both oversized t-shirts. She put hers on before heading back downstairs. "Got your shirt."

"Got your drink," Abby said as she came around the corner in just her bra and panties.

Carol bit her lip softly as she saw her friend in just her undergarments. She handed the shirt over as she took the class of liquor with her free hand.

"Thanks," Abby said as she put the shirt on.

"Of course, thank you, too," Carol said before she started to sip on the drink. Her face scrunched up. "Oh, pulling out the big guns tonight?" she asked.

"I thought it was an old fashioned kind of night," Abby said before walking over to the record player. "Any requests?"

"Something fun," Carol said as she sipped on the drink more.

"Hmm, let's see," Abby said before looking through the records on the shelf. She grabbed one and put it on the player, and then put the needle in place. She smirked as the turned to Carol.

"Oh, I love this song!" Carol grinned as she took Abby's free hand and started to dance around the room with her.

The two of them danced around the room while singing and sipping on their drinks. By the end of the short record, they had both finished their drinks and needed another.

Carol let out a small yawn as she sat on the sofa while Abby grabbed the drinks. "Why don't we head to bed soon, Abs?"

"What about our party?" the brunette whined.

"We can talk all night long in bed," Carol said as she was handed the glass.

"Okay, come on," Abby said before grabbing her dress off the floor.

Carol smiled as she did the same. She followed her friend upstairs.

They both tossed their dresses to the side and got into the small twin bed. They both leaned back against the headboard and sipped on their drinks.

"Are you okay?" Carol asked softly as she wrapped an arm around Abby's waist.

"Yes, I think so. Thank you." The brunette said softly.

"Of course, I'm always here for you, babe. You know that."

"I do. I guess I just get scared... you know how people react to gays." She sighed.

The older teen frowned. "I do, and it's bullshit. You're no different than I am. I love you all the same."

"Thank you," Abby said before kissing Carol's cheek.

"Of course," Carol said again before downing the rest of her drink. She leaned over Abby and set her glass on the nightstand. She slid down in the bed and got under the blanket.

Abby did the same soon after and turned so her back was facing the other. "Hold me like the old days?"

"Sure," Carol said before wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. She held her close and let her eyes fall shut. "G'night, Abs."

"G'night, Carol. I love you. Thank you for making me feel better." Abby spoke softly.

"Of course, I love you, too," Carol whispered as she hugged the other teen for a moment, and then easily fell to sleep.


End file.
